


Alien Abduction Time Lord Style

by zinjadu



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully was on to something.  Written a while ago, rehosted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Abduction Time Lord Style

The basement of the Hoover building was stuffy this time of year, the humidity seeping in and making everything absolutely miserable. Scully had come to dread summers because of it. Not because of how uncomfortable it made her, oh no. But because of how uncomfortable it made Mulder and therefore how whiny. So when she went into the office and found her partner sitting at his desk with a boyish grin plastered on his face, she was understandably confused. At least until he told her about their new case.

“Time travel? Mulder, despite the many, many, many limitations of the physical possibility of time travel, this one is outside of our jurisdiction. Most of the sightings are in London, not to mention upwards of a decade to multiple centuries ago. How are we, as FBI agents, supposed to deal with this one?”

“Vacation time,” was Mulder’s answer. Scully rolled her eyes.

“I’m not spending my vacation time on chasing around a man that might or might not exist, and if he does exist the only crime he’s committed is making bad Photoshop edits.”

“You don’t have to come, Scully.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

She had thought that would be that.

She should have known better.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The thing was chasing her, and she had a grudge against things that thought because she was small and female that meant she should be chased. What made it even worse for the creature was that she was supposed to be on vacation, not falling into stupid, monster-of-the-week adventures without Mulder around to get tossed around instead of her. Luckily, she was still a crack shot.

Ducking around a corner, she drew her gun, her old favorite and one that looked too big for her, but she could handle the recoil easy. She smiled. Oh that thing was in for a world of hurt when it showed its ugly face. She could hear it breathing heavily, drawing up to her hiding place. Sniffing. Damn. Everything had a keen sense of smell lately. She should really think about switching to a different shampoo. Might make a difference. She didn’t click the hammer back, safety was off. Good.

She waited.

It got closer. Sniffing and snuffling the air, and she heard its low, rumbling growl almost right next to her ear.

She was about to turn the corner and put a bullet right between the damn thing’s eyes when out of nowhere a bright light caught the beast full in the face, sending it flying backwards. It had looked like a laser of some kind. An energy weapon that people in the seventies thought humanity would have had by now, but didn’t. The one directing the shot turned out to be a very, very attractive man. On the tall side of the medium height range, broad shoulders, dark hair and a boyish smile, he was the most gorgeous thing Scully had ever seen.

That didn’t keep her from being angry that it was a stranger, probably a civilian and one who took her shot from her.

“Don’t worry, ma’am,” the stranger said. “It’s dead and won’t be coming back to bother the good people of this nation any longer.”

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded, keeping her weapon lowered, but ready to be trained on him at any second.

“Me? Oh, I’m just a traveler, passing through.. I’ll be going now.”

“No you won’t.” She trained her weapon on him, ready to shoot out his knee if he tried to run.

“Ah,” he said, stopping. “But I don’t think my friends appreciate you pointing that gun at me.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah,” a woman said from behind her, and Scully noted the British accent. “Friends. So put the weapon down. We was just here to help, get rid of the big bad and we’ll be on our way.”

“Can’t do that, I’m afraid. You’re civilians, and some of you aren’t even from this country, making the fact that you have weapons surprising and questionable, not to mention the nature of the weapons you’re carrying.”

“What, this old thing? Oh, it’s not much, really.”

“Still,” she said, not having taken her gun off of the man. She’d risked a glance behind her to see the girl didn’t carry an obvious weapon, but she could still be dangerous. “I’m going to have to take you in.”

The stand off started in earnest then, and it gave Scully a chance to read the people she was currently trying to arrest. They didn’t seem hostile, exactly. Neither had made a move on her yet, telling her that they were either confident about something else, or that they had no malicious intentions. The girl seemed a bit anxious and kept looking off to the right, but other than that they both seemed far too calm while having an FBI agent point her weapon at them.

Then she heard another set of footsteps. She steadied her aim on the man, ready to hinder him if there was anymore funny business. Another man came forward, taller than the first one, dressed all in black, head almost shaved like a prisoner of war, which made his ears stick out. But he didn’t seem surprised or alarmed or even confused, but said in the most reasonable manner possible in his rough accent, “What’s all this, then?”

“Sorry, Doctor,” the woman said. “We were just finishing up and she started pointing a gun at Jack.”

“She seems to be law enforcement, though,” Jack put in and then he winked at her. That took Scully aback, like he’d just helped her out.

“Oh, law enforcement. Same the universe over. Sorry, but could you please stop pointing your weapon at Jack, here? I personally swear to you that we pose no threat to the good people of your city.”

For half a second, Scully started to holder her weapon. He seemed so reasonable, so right. Really, she was just pointing that weapon at Jack out of sheer stubbornness, and who would believe her anyway. Well, Mulder would, but he’d believe in anything.

Wait. Mulder.

Her gun retrained on the Doctor, whose hands shot up in the international gesture of surrender. “You’re the man in the photos and the drawings. You’re the one my partner’s been looking for.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed the soundless ‘O’ of the surprised. The girl and the other man both looked at the Doctor, clearly waiting on orders. He shrugged.

“You want to see my TARDIS?”

Scully blinked.

“Your what?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Scully took in her new surroundings, which were amazingly enough inside of a rather innocuous blue police box. The Doctor had seemed pleased when she commented on it, and actually knew what it was. Then again, accepting the premise that he was a time traveler, anyone who knew anything about history must be a bonus for him. She resisted the urge to blurt out that his ship was bigger on the inside, but considering that TARDIS meant Time and Relative Dimension in Space, Scully figured that of course it could be bigger on the inside, all things being relative. Really, humanity seemed limited by thinking that something that was only so large could only be so big on the inside. She wondered if there was a way to get a physisit friend of her’s to take a look at this.

“This is amazing,” she finally settled on saying.

“Isn’t she?” the Doctor said, beaming with pride.

“She?”

“Yes, TARDIS. She. Lovely old girl,” he said and the lights flickered almost warningly. “Lovely girl who doesn’t look a day over two centuries.” The lights returned to normal, like she’d just been mollified. That was definitely weird. “Sorry about that, she’s beautiful and a little bit touchy sometimes.”

“Oh, no problem.”

“Well, miss law enforcement. I think its only fair that we give you a ride to where you want to go. Just one ride. You seem the sensible sort, and I don’t think you’d ask for too much. Want to see the dawn of mankind? It’s pretty interesting, or how about—”

“How about we go pick up my partner, first? He’d hate to miss this.”

“Alright, where is he?”

“London, on vacation.”

“Oh, its not a good time of year for that,” the girl, Rose, put in. “Bit sticky.”

“He’s looking for you, Doctor,” Scully said.

“Well we’re about to make his day, I expect.” And then he grinned, grinned like a little boy who had just found a million bottle rockets and knew the perfect place to set them off for maximum damage. It was a dangerous smile, one that didn’t exactly care about the person attached to it. Scully suddenly regretted this idea.

But a few seconds and a few pulsing lights later they were in London. Rose handed Scully a phone and smiled. “Use this, it’ll get him sure as anything.”

Scully quirked an eyebrow, but dialed anyway. Sure enough there was a ringing and Mulder blearily answered the phone. “Mulder.”

“Mulder, Scully. I’m in London.”

“You are?” That seemed to wake him up.

“Yeah, it was a… spur of the moment thing.”

“Scully, you don’t do spur of the moment,” he teased.

“Trust me, Mulder, you’re going to want to see this.”

“Scully,” his voice took on a worried tone, the same one he used when he wasn’t sure how she was feeling and he knew something was wrong but he didn’t know what or if it was his fault, even if it probably was.

“I’m fine, Mulder.”

He snorted. He’d heard that one a lot.

“Really,” she said softly. “I’ve found him. Your time traveler. And Mulder, he’s the real deal.”

She heard a thump and a thud and all sorts of noises that indicated that Mulder was gathering up his things as fast as he could. Before she could have counted to ten, Mulder picked the phone back up and breathlessly asked, “Where can I meet you?”

She rattled off an address, and with the help of Rose was able to direct Mulder to their location. Now all that was left to do was wait.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

“It’s bigger on the inside,” he said as he stepped inside the blue police box.

“You don’t say?” the Doctor asked, sarcasm clear in his voice.

“Hey Doc, lay off, they’re just getting used to the place, let ‘em be in awe a bit why don’t you?” Jack smiled at Mulder and winked. Mulder jumped a little at that. Scully smiled, because while she’d been amused by Jack’s attention, it was entertaining to see Mulder spooked by the attention.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be good. So. To make it up to your partner for getting in the way of her doing her solemn duty, I agreed to give her a trip. One trip, anywhere anywhen. Said she wanted you along for the ride,” the Doctor informed Mulder. Mulder smiled, and touched Scully lightly on the hand. She smiled back.

Everyone got the impression the whole of the FBI operated under. Mulder and Scully were more than partners. That impressed the Doctor. Most people, when given that offer, didn’t ask to take someone with them, they just hopped in ready to go to see just for themselves. Scully didn’t want Mulder to miss this, and the Doctor had a feeling that Mulder would have asked for Scully to come along if they’d run into him first. He smiled, good people then, the kind that think about others.

“Well, Dana? Where to?” the Doctor prompted.

Mulder waggled his eyebrows at the use of Scully’s first name, but she only swatted him on the shoulder for response. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s so much to see.”

“How about!” the Doctor started, but Scully cut him off.

“No, I’ll figure something out. Give us a little time?”

“Of course,” the Doctor smiled and showed them to a more private part of the ship. Or at least it had walls. The Doctor wanted to listen to this conversation, and when your ship has a telepathic field, well, you can hear a lot.

The Doctor couldn’t hear them, per se, or even see them, but he could pick up their surface thoughts, which is pretty much what goes though people’s minds the second before they say it.

“I know what you’re thinking, Mulder.”

A jumble of thoughts came from the male FBI agent, images of a small girl, bright lights, an old man chain smoking and rage. Rage and hurt like he’d seen in few humans.

“I thought like that, too, but you know we can’t. Not one second can change.” Scully’s thoughts were surrounded in shared sorrow and sympathy, and he saw her strapped down, her belly growing, and terror and shame and defiance running through her so strong, the Doctor knew her as one of those people who might be put through Hell, but come out fighting.

“I know.” Mulder’s thoughts calmed down. “I know.”

The Doctor withdrew. There was no need to have done that. While they might have all sorts of things they might wish to change, might want to make better, they knew they shouldn’t. They knew that some things were more important than personal pain, like keeping all of time itself from coming apart.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

“You know, I’m kind of surprised you’re not making more of a nuisance of yourself, Jack,” Rose said, sidling up to him as he did some routine maintenance.

“What do you mean? I don’t have to try to make for everybody we meet.”

“No, but you’ve been making eyes at the both of them. She’s kind of into you, all ruggedly handsome and whatnot. He’s not so sure, but knowing you, you could bring him around.”

“Rule number one, Rose. Don’t do couples that don’t want me together.”

“They aren’t officially a couple, you know. Just FBI partners, to hear them tell it.”

“They’re a couple in every way that counts, Rose. That much I can see, even if they can’t.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

“It’s amazing,” Scully said, blinking the tears out of her eyes and awe in her voice. Mulder stood beside her, not saying a word, one hand placed lightly on the small of her back.

“Isn’t it?” the Doctor said. “I forget how beautiful all this can be. The grandeur of it, for people who don’t have the option of seeing it every day.”

They both nodded, neither one taking their eyes off the sight before them. The wide, sweeping rings of Saturn glinting at them as they passed by, swinging around to see the swirling, massive red spot of Jupiter—a storm the size of the Earth—and through the asteroid belt to look at Mars. They’d seen it all, and Scully had only cried once she caught sight of that perfect blue jewel suspended in the void of space, with its fragile moon held tether-like to the planet. Earth glowed. Her hand flitted up to the cross she wore around her neck, fingertips tracing the familiar pattern, and for the first time in years she felt full of faith.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” the Doctor said cheerily. He closed the door shut, blocking them from the view of the outside. “As requests go, yours was pretty easy. Got to say I liked it a lot, too. Now, best be getting you back to where you came from.” He dashed to the console and started pulling levers and switches and pressing buttons. Scully got the impression that part of it was for show.

In a few seconds they landed, Scully and Mulder both taking their leave of the TARDIS.

“You don’t want to go back to London?” the Doctor asked.

“Nah, I’ve found what I was looking for this time. I can save myself the long flight and dealing with Heathrow.”

“Oh,” Rose said, “good call on that one.”

“Well. Good-bye,” the Doctor said and closed the door. The FBI agents stood there as a strange whooshing noise filled the alley and the TARDIS slowly disappeared from view, off to another time and another place.

“So Scully,” Mulder started.

“I don’t want to hear it, Mulder.”

“We got abducted by aliens!”

“You don’t know that. Could be some secret government project they stole.”

“You don’t believe that. Only aliens could possess the technology necessary to do all of what we saw. The door open like that and some kind of force field being the only thing between us and the vacuum of space. Disguised as a nineteen-fifties British police phone box. Bigger on the inside! We were abducted.”

“See, Mulder, I couldn’t call that abduction.”

“No?”

“No. We were guests. Of the Doctor, and Jack and Rose.”

“You just saw the impossible, Scully.”

“I did.”

“And what?”

“I’m going to go home and get some sleep. I still have some vacation time left, as do you, and I’m going to spend it.” She started to walk away, getting her bearings and realizing that she’d just been dropped off a few blocks from her apartment building.

“Scully,” Mulder called after her and she turned around to face him. “You saw things no one else has ever seen. I mean it. What now?”

She frowned for a moment, thinking and then smirked at her partner. “You and I have a date at the Smithsonian tomorrow, that’s what.” Then she turned back around and walked home. “Good night, Mulder.”

He watched her go into her apartment building, the door shutting securely behind her, lopsided grin on his face. “Good night, Scully.”


End file.
